Pleasing her…
by Jordan Elliot
Summary: Bakura loves his girl friend Deven, more that anything else. But when he proves his love, the other him is the one calling the shots. 'M' Lots of sex, Lemons... ehh...
1. Something natural?

As if you didn't need to hear this… I don't own Yu-gi-oh… go figure.

* * *

"Hello Deven, how are you today? Me? Oh, I'm good. I was just wondering, if you would like to spend the night at my house tonight. I know that you said you wanted to wait a while for sex, but I love you and…" Bakura looked at himself in the mirror, shaking his head. 'I cant talk to her about this. I can barely talk to my self about it.' He thought. He regained his composure, putting on a false since of toughness.

"Deven, I love you. And I want to show you how much I love you." He laughed at himself on that one. 'Like that would go over well.' He looked in the mirror again. He tried to say something, but nothing came out. He looked behind him at the clock. 'Damn' he had to get to school. He slid on his jacket, grabbed his bag, and walked out the door.

He walked through the streets of Domino, his mind always rolling. 'I love her so much. And I want to have sex with her. The though of her body against mine.' He stopped. 'I can't think of this right now, I'll get too excited.' He started to move again, but this time, running. Ahead of him, he saw a girl, waiting on a street corner in front of a coffee shop. He ran up to her.

"I know you." She kissed him. He took her face in his hands, pushing aside her red hair and looking into her green eyes. She wrapped her arms around his wait.

"I love you." He whispered. She kissed him again. She grabbed him by the hand and they walked to school. "What are your plans for the evening?" He asked her.

"Nothing, why?" She asked him.

"I um…" He looked at her, she was watching him intently. He got very nervous in the moment. "I um… never mind." He said, looking away from her. She looked away, slightly disappointed. She just squeezed his hand tighter. 'Way to go Ryou.' He said to him self. They walked the rest of the way to school, there hands never left the others.

The both stopped when they reached the fight school, looking upon it.

"Do we have to go?" She asked him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smelled her hair. 'It smells like Wild flowers.' He thought. 'The way it always smells, I love it.'

"Yes, we do my love." She looked disappointed, but she just kissed him. "Would you…" 'You can do this Bakura.'

"Would I what?" 'Calm down, take it slowly.' He took a deep breath.

"Would you…" He let it all go, and spoke from his heart. "Would you like to come over to my house tonight?" She smiled slightly.

"For… what?" He smiled, she was making him work for this.

"Too… stay for the night." She didn't smile, she twisted her mouth in thought. She didn't say anything, she just leaned into him, and slightly nibbled on his ear. 'Oh my.' He could feel pleasure surge trough his body.

"What time?" She asked, not taking herself off of him.

"Six?" He said timidly. She kissed him slowly on the lips. She backed away form him and looked him over, they both fell into a fit of giggles. They walked hand and hand into the school. When they saw each other in the halls, they would both just smiled at each other. They didn't have any classes together, or lunch for that matter.

After school they met out side.

"I need to get home ok baby?" 'No, can't we spend this time together?'

"Why?" He asked.

"I have to get ready, we have a big night tonight." She said, she kissed him and begin to walk home. He watcher her till she reached the end of the street and was out of his sight. When he was satisfied that she was gone, he walked home. 'I have to ready too.' When he got home he cleaned his apartment for the first time in several mouths. 'I hope I do alright for her.' He thought the entire time.

At six there was a nock at the door. Bakura opened the door to see Deven standing there. She was warning a halter-top and short skirt. He drooled at the sight of her. She looked like a big Christmas present to him, just waiting for her to be unwrapped. She wrapped her thin arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Come in, my love." He took her by the hand and led her in to the dinning room. He sat her down at his small table, which was sat for two people.

"Oh Bakura, this is all so wonderful." She said, he sat her down.

"Nothing is too wonderful for you darling." He kissed her on the cheek. What followed was the most romantic dinner Deven or Bakura had ever seen. They had wine to drink and ate a nice chicken dinner that Bakura had prepared. Bakura was so happy, looking into Deven's eyes, just knowing what was going to happen later.

After the dinner was over, Bakura lead Deven into the bedroom, and onto the bed.

"You know, I've never dose this before." Bakura confessed.

"Me neither." She said. "So… I guess there is no easy way to do this." She smiled and kissed him. "Gimmie a second." She said, walking into the bathroom. He scurried off the bed and ran to his dresser. He opened up the top drawer, and took out a box of condoms. 'How do I use these things?' He thought. He looked at himself in the mirror, knowing what he was about to do, he could not help but smiling. He looked down at the box, opened it and took one of them out. There were instructions on it. 'No time to read,' He unzipped his pants and took them off, along with his shirt and underwear. 'I hope I don't hurt her.' He thought as he slipped on the condom. 'This is gonna be awesome.' He thought.

"I could not agree more." His reflection said to him. Bakura look in the mirror, at his other self. Bakura knew what he wanted.

"No." He said. "You can't take this from me."

"Oh, but I can and I will." He said to him. Bakura didn't know what to say, or think. "She certainly is lovely isn't she? She will make a beautiful notch on my headboard." Bakura wanted to yell at his other self. He hated him all of the time, and now one of the most important moments of his life, and he wanted to take it from him.

"Please don't do this."

"Are you ready baby?" Bakura looked behind him, Deven was standing in the doorway for the bathroom, warring nothing. Bakura's eyes widened as they went over her long thin body. She walked over to him, pressing herself against him. "I love you so much." She whispered in his ear. He spun her around so the he could see her back and his face in the mirror. He saw his other self, smiling evilly. Bakura saw himself lick the curve of Deven's neck. She shivered with pleasure.

Bakura felt himself lead her to the bed, laying her down, kissing her. She moaned. He was happy that she liked this, but he was mad, because he was not the one doing it to her.


	2. Morning After

Don't read this Fic… I'm being serious… It's horrible, so don't read it. Unless you're in this story… (That would be one person, you know who you are)… I'm gonna ask you to read a better story… there are so many on this site that don't get any credit… so if you would… thank you.

* * *

Deven rolled over on her side, and moaned. Bakura was lying on his back, his arms crossed over his chest, tears in his eyes. What had just happened was the most unbelievable thing either one of them had ever experienced. They were both covered with a fine layer of sweat and saliva.

She held her tender breasts in her hands and managed to catch her breath.

Bakura just stared at the ceiling. He was himself again. He had gain control a mere seconds after he had came. 'That stupid sprit.' He thought. He really did hate him for doing that to him.

She rolled over so that she was facing him. She just stared at him in awe.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" 'He did, that why it was so good.' He thought.

"No, never." She was warm to the touch. She left the bottom half of her body was on fire. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked, he was worried that he had been to rough on her. She moved to him, hugging his arm, kissing his shoulder.

"Yea, at first you did." She said. He moved so that he could hold her in his arms. He brushed her hair aside, looking into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He said, kissing her.

"Don't be, baby. At first it hurt, but then…" She was smiling from ear to ear, remembering what had happened. "It felt so good." She was smiling this sweet, wonderful smile. He pulled her in and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Bakura." He just held her tightly, smelling her hair.

* * *

As the golden light of dawn crept throught the window Bakura picked up a glass of water for the dresser. "How could you do that?" Bakura threw the glass at the mirror, at the sprit.

"Easily. I haven't been laid in 5000 years, that was refreshing." Bakura became enraged.

"That's all she is to you? A piece of ass?"

"What else would she be?" Bakura sat down on the bed and looked at his other self.

"She's so much more than that. I love her." The sprit nodded.

"She loves you to you know, I could tell while **I** was fucking her." Bakura just glared at him, 'He has destroyed my life, then this happens? When will it end?' he thought.

"Sweet? Who are you talking to?" Deven stepped out of the bathroom. He stood up.

"Just myself." He said. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Will Ryan be worried about you?" Bakura asked, referring to Deven's roommate.

"No, I told her that I would not be home till after school today." He nodded. "Are you ready for school?" She nodded and they left his apartment.

Together, they walked hand in hand to school. As they both walked, she just stared at him in disbelief.

"What we did last night…" She began. He didn't want to talk about it. "All those things that you did to me, did you enjoy them? Or did you just do it to make me happy?" She was being serious.

"I did them because…" 'He did them just to do them. He didn't care about what she wanted. But I'm glad that she is happy. That makes one of us.' "Because your pleasure is more important than mine." She smiled, pleased with his answer.

"Your wonderful." She said. When they got to the school, a girl was waiting for them. Deven dropped Bakura's hand and ran to her.

"So your alive?" She said.

"More than ever." 'I wish they won't talk about it. They are best friends, but do they have to be so open all of the time."

"Hey Bakura." Ryan said.

"Hello Ryan." Ryan Was Deven's best friend and roommate, she was attractive, tall with dark brown hair and blue eyes. They had known each other since they were 4. Bakura felt indifferent about her. His girlfriends, best friend. How was he supposed to feel about her?

"I'll see you later baby." Deven kissed him and retreated with Ryan into the school.

* * *

"So?" Deven just giggled. "Come on, tell me!" They walked arm in arm down the hall.

"Maybe I don't want to." Deven teased. Ryan narrowed her eyes at her. They got to a small sitting area and sat next to each other. "There is something bothering me though." Ryan tilted her head slightly. "Most of the time Bakura is kinda a wimp, that's part of him that makes him so sweet. But while we were doing it… He was so commanding and strong." Deven thought back on it, a slight smile on her face. "It was like…" Her voice trailed off.

"Like?"

"This is gonna sound crazy, but it was like I was with a completely different person than Bakura." Ryan looked at her. Deven just laughed at herself, Ryan joined in. "That is crazy."

* * *

Bakura walked home. It was only Noon, he had skipped school. He had no desire to stay, he had more important things to worry about than school.

"Your too much of a pussy to even look her in the eye aren't you?" The sprit said to him. 'Maybe if I just ignore him, he'll go away.' Bakura thought. The sprit laughed. "You've been trying that for years now, has it ever worked?"

"No."

"Then what makes now any different?"

"Because before you didn't have sex with the woman I love." A woman, who was stopped at the same cross walk as Bakura, heard his last remark. He smiled sweetly and she just shook her head. 'Tell me you wont do it again.'

"I don't think that's what you want." 'Why the hell not?'

"You said it Your Self, 'your pleasure is more important than mine', her pleasure is important to us both. You just don't measure up. Those things that I did to her, there is no way you could." Bakura did no that, all to well. But he did have a point.

"Your right."

"I know that I am. You see, I only have you and her at heart. You love her, and want to giver her what she wants don't you?" Bakura nodded. "Well, she wants me." It felt as if a dagger had been shoved in his stomach.

"She loves me."

"Out side of the bedroom. But inside, I'm the one that she longs for. The sooner you realize this, the better." He knew that the sprit didn't have her at heart, or him for that matter. But that his only concern was with his own pleasure. 'But I love her. And I want her to be happy.' He remembered how happy she had been this morning. 'She doesn't have to know. Ever.' He thought.

"Just be good to her, that's all I ask."


	3. Bad Dreams and Days

Ok… someone said Lemon… so… here you go… It's kinda bad, I know, oh well.

* * *

"Why hasn't he called yet?" Deven sat by the phone and waited for a call.

"Because he hates you." Ryan joked. Deven looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"I don't understand, he just left today without saying good bye."

"I told you, He hates you." Ryan laughed.

"Shut up Ryan. I'm really worried about him." She said, not taking her eyes off of the phone. "Maybe I should call him." She reached for the phone but she smacked it down.

"No, let him call you! You can't seem to desperate!"

"But I am desperate! I need to see him again!" She said.

"My god, Deven. You do the guy once and suddenly having sex is you whole life?" Ryan joked.

"I want it to be my hole life. It was that amazing. I could live the rest of my life in his bed and not be happier. Everything about him, it unbelievable. His sweat is the sweetest wine, his tears like honey, his cum is like perfume that I want to where on my wrists. " Ryan laughed out of sheer disbelief.

"Honey, he would have to be a Greek god."

"I think he would be an Egyptian god," She said, laughing.

* * *

Deven's lip shivers uncontrobably, the sprit placed Bakura's lips over hers, in attempt to calm her down. He slipped his hand under him hips and brought them forward toward his pelvis. He kissed her harder and harder, twirling his thong around in her mouth. She inhaled sharply as she felt his grow hard in between her legs. She rose and fell with each breath growing closer to his long body.

He took his hand and spread open her dark lips, giving him just enough room to slip in the tip of his manhood into her soft interior. She moaned and drew him in closer to her. She prepped herself up by her elbows, allowing him to set up a little more.

He went in slowly at first. Making sure that her small space was large enough for him it fit. She moaned, titling her head back. He went in as far as he could, then came out of her. She sighed and looked down as he entered her again, this time faster, with grater thrust.

"Oh Baby." She moaned as he went in and out of her, faster and faster. The smooth while liquid that flowed from her only increased his speed. As he went faster and faster, all of him would fell her and then come out. In an unexpended move, he flipped her up on top of him in one smooth movement.

As he laid on his back he but his hands on either side of her hips, helping her move up and down. The faster she went, the more liquid she produced, and the faster she was able to go. She began to feel a burning sensation in her thighs. Just as she was feeling herself being pushed over the edge, his head fell back and his mouth feel into a smile.

His seed flew out from the tip of him with such force that it broke the condom in half, sending the white ooze all over her lower body. She felt Her entire body seize up in pleasure and then let go. She feel down on top of him, completely exhausted. She felt his breathing slowly return to normal.

He reached over to the bedside table and picked up something. She didn't look, she was too exhausted to even open her eyes. She felt something being pressed against her head. She opened her eyes to see the long, metal shaft of a gun being held to her temple. She looked at Him, but it wasn't Bakura that she saw, but another person that looked like him, grinning wildly. He pulled the trigger…

"NOOOO!" Bakura screamed, jumping up in his bed from sleep. He realized that it was just a dream. He sighed slightly, lying back down. His Alarm clock read 2:17. It was far too early for him to wake up, but he had no desire to go back to sleep, for fear of that terrifying dream.

The sprit was asleep, deep down inside of him. He rolled over on his side and pressed his knees against his chest. 'I just don't want her to get hurt.' He thought. 'He's rough with me. And she's ever so delicate. I have to take control of this. I cant let it continue, for both mine and Deven's sake.'

* * *

"What happened to you yesterday?" She asked her. He just shook his head. She didn't want to pry too much, but she was worried about him. "Um… are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" He snapped. She leaned away form him, tears gathering in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Baby." She sulked away.

"Honey, come back, I didn't mean to sound so harsh." He said, but she was already out of earshot. He moaned to himself.

"Nice one." The sprit said to him. 'Shut up.' He snarled. He was a ghost the rest of the day. Helplessly floating from one class to the next, hoping that he never saw her. 'If I don't see her, he wont see her, and he wont hurt her.' That's what he kept telling himself.

* * *

"What the hell is with you?" Bakura looked up at Ryan. She was looming over him like a vulture. He was sitting by himself at lunch, like he always did.

"What do you meen?" He knew exactly what she meant, but he really didn't feel like admitting that there was a problem.

"Why were you mean to Deven this morning? She's only concerned with your well being, you know?" He nodded. "She freaked out when you didn't call her last night." He nodded again. He wanted to walk away and not deal with Ryan, but there was no escaping her. "Do you have any idea how much she loves you?"

"Do you have any idea how much I love her?" He slammed down his hands on the table. "How much I care for her? I would do anything for her and would sooner die than see her get hurt!" She looked surprised, and sat down.

"Your breaking up with her, aren't you?"

"No."

"You can't break up wither her."

"Why not?"

"Because I would kill you." He laughed slightly. "That not be cool, you have sex with her and then a day later you break up with her. She would be devastated,"

"Don't worry Ryan, I have no intention of breaking up with her anytime soon. I love her and don't want to see her get hurt."

"Why are you afraid of her getting hurt?" He looked into her eyes. He wanted to tell her about the sprit, he wanted to tell someone about it. He was never able to talk to anyone about the problems that he had with it. Yugi was about the only person, and he was friends with his Yami, so that didn't quite work.

"Have you ever had a problem that is so complicated that it even boggles your own mind the really think about it?" She shook her head. "They you really would not understand where I am coming from."

"You don't have HIV do you?"

"No." He said, in almost a laugh. "I would explain it to you, but I don't know where to begin or even how to explain it for that matter."

"I know that you have issues, Deven has talked to me about them before. Like I know that you have blackouts and cut yourself." That's how he explained it to Deven. But it was really the sprit that was responsible for both of those things. "I know that you've had a rough time since you moved here, but you're my friend Bakura, and I want you to feel like you can talk to be about anything." It was a nice gesture, and he appreciated it, but it would not help him.

"Thank you Ryan. That makes me feel better." She smiled, nodding.

"Do you want me to sit with you?" She offered. He shook his head, he really wanted to be alone. She nodded off and walked away.

"She's lovely isn't she." The sprit said.

"Shut up." Bakura snarled.


	4. Blood Shed

A HUGE THANKS to crazyinthehead… she really wrote this hole thing… ITS SO AWSOME!

* * *

"Deven, I'm sorry I was so short with you today. I just...have a lot on my mind." He said into the phone. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's ok honey. I was just worried about you." He felt better already. "Do you wanna come over to my place tonight?" She offered, sounding optimistic.

"But what about Ryan?"

"I'll give her a twenty and have her spend a night on the town. It will just be you and me." 'She really wants to hang out with me after how I acted today?'

"What time?"

"How about 5:30?"

"OK. I'll be there." He was torn. One part of him really wanted to go and be with her, but another part of him wanted nothing to do with it. And he knew which part of him was wanting her. He was concerned about her well being.

When he went over tonight, would his dark side appear and take things down the wrong path? Would tonight be the night that Yami Bakura would harm her? Or, would he lay off? 'It would be nice just to actually hang out tonight...maybe watch a movie together and snuggle.' Bakura smiled slightly. Just like with anything else in life he had to take a chance. If he called her back and cancelled she would know something was up. He didn't want her to worry about where their relationship was going.

* * *

Ryan raised her eyebrows at the twenty just shoved in her hand by Deven. "What's this for?" 

Deven rushed off to tidy up. "It's for you. I need you to stay out for awhile."

"I'm getting kicked out?"

"No, not at all! Well... sort of. But I'm not leaving you out in the cold! I just gave you money! Go! Drink, eat, be merry." Deven picked up some socks that were lying on the floor. "Besides...Bakura is coming over tonight and-"

"Why didn't you just say that before? Damn woman!" Ryan laughed and so did Deven. "Oh, and if you two... do anything..." she narrowed her eyes and smirked "Don't do it on my bed!" Deven threw a pillow at her.

* * *

When Bakura came over he greeted Deven with a quick peck on the cheek. They had been watching some TV. And Deven had laid her head on Bakura's shoulder. 'Why isn't he doing anything?' She sighed and thought maybe it was her. Deven sat up quickly and headed toward the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Bakura asked her.

"Bathroom." She stepped in and closed the door. She sighed again as she looked at her reflection. 'Do I look bad or something?' She was just in comfortable clothes, she knew that Bakura didn't like her for what she wore. Deven figured that she would just go back and ask him what was up.

She flung the door open and gasped. To her surprise Bakura was standing there in the dark hallway. She opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing there but he kissed her quickly, so she never got the chance. He pushed her back into the bathroom so that she bumped against the wall. He moved down to her neck and bit her hard, making her cry out. Bakura seemed to love it. He slid his hands down to her waist and picked her up, wrapping her legs around him. He continued to bite down hard on her neck.

"Ow! Stop it Bakura, that really hurts." It wasn't turning her on very much, but he continued. She pushed against his chest with her hands telling him to stop. Finally, he stopped completely. Bakura let go of her legs and let her back down gently.

He kissed her on the cheek. "I have to go...I feel really sick. I'll... I'll talk to you later." He rushed out of the bathroom and out of the apartment quickly. Deven leaned against the bathroom wall and took in what had just happened.

* * *

When Bakura got out into the parking lot he starting yelling at his dark half. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING BACK THERE! Didn't you hear her!" He shouted.

"Of course I did. Anyone with EARS could have heard her! Those cries...It really makes me horny."

Bakura was disgusted. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! PUT YOUR SEX LIFE BEFORE HER SAFETY!"

"What the FUCK, are you talking about 'her safety'. She's probably most safe WITH ME!" Bakura paced back and forth trying to think of something to say.

"Bakura..." Bakura jumped, he turned to see Ryan leaning against the hood of a car. She had seen the whole thing.

"Oh, uhh hey Ryan." Ryan looked at him with a look of deep concern.

"We need to talk Bakura...now."


	5. Explinations by Force

"Do you know how much I love Deven?" Bakura asked Ryan. She placed her coffee cup to her lips and took a drink. "Do you have any idea how much I care for her?" Ryan thought for a moment.

"Do you know how I met Deven?" Bukura shook his head. "We were born in the same hospital, on the same day, same hour, same minuet. She is 15 seconds younger than I am." He smiled, taking a drink of his coffee. "My last name is Wilcox. Her is Wills. Our mothers were in the same room together after they had us. They became best friends, so Deven and I. We've been best friends since we were born." She smiled. "I'm the youngest of 7, I'm the only girl, she was and is my sister. And I love her more than anyone else in this world." The happy look retreated from her face. "And if you EVER hurt her, I will cut you balls off and make you eat them."

"Point taken." He said nodding.

"I want you to tell me what is wrong with you." He shifted the cup in his hands. 'Should I tell her? I've never told anyone.' "You can tell me." He reached under his shirt and took off the melanoma necklace that was around his neck. He placed it on the table in front of him. "It's pretty." She said, reaching out to touch it. He pushed her hand back.

"Do you know what this is?" She shook her head. "This is the Millennium necklace, ever heard Of Yugi Moto?"

"Of core I have, this is the dueling capital of the world."

"Yea, he has something like this… but his is called the Millennium puzzle. They were created over 5000 years ago by a Pharaoh in ancient Egypt to hold the great evils of this world. He trapped an evil sprit called Zork in this particular item."

"What dose this have to do with Deven?"

"I'm getting to that… You see, before Zork was trapped in this necklace, he was in the body of a Man, called King Thief Bakura." Her eyes widened. "When he was killed, Zork was trapped in here. I am the reincarnation of the King Thief, so I am the holder of Zork."

"So…"

"It's like I have two personalizes… I have the me that you see now, and this other, more violent person."

"I'm so confused." She said, not quite sure what to say. "How dose this effect us?" She asked, referring to her and Deven.

"I love Deven, and I would never do anything to hurt her, you know this. But I can't control the sprit sometimes, and he takes over." She became alarmed. "Like he did tonight."

"Oh My GOD? Did he do something to her?"

"He bit her on the neck, he was trying to make her bleed." Ryan started to become angry.

"Bakura I don't give a damn about this thing." She said, referring to the necklace. "I swear to god, if anything happens to her-"

"Nothing is gonna happen Ryan. "He said, calming her down, "I will die before I will let him hurt her."

"But is you dieing really enough?" She snapped.

"What?" He said, slightly hurt.

"Listen to me when I saw this. If you don't do something about this, I will make it so that you will never hurt her ever again." He buried his eyes in his hands.

"Ryan, just trust me, ok?"

"I can't trust you, you've got this damn thing floating around you!" She calmed herself. "I will try." He nodded. "This explains a lot."

"Huh?" He asked, not sure what she meant.

"She said that you seamed latke a different person while you were making love." He nodded.

"That's because I am a different person. I always wanted my first time to be special and all… and I guess that it was, because I wasn't even there for it." Ryan looked into his big brown eyes, she kinda felt sorry from him.

"If you hurt her…"

"I wont."

* * *

Ryan had never been kissed. Hell, she had never even had a boy seamed interested in her at all. It was something that she was self conscious about, and not exactly sure why. She thought that she was pretty enough, and fun to be around. Alone she was anyways. 

Deven was like a god in Ryan's eyes. She was pretty, always got the guys, and to top it all off, she was just fun to be around. Ryan could never fully pull that off.

She wasn't desperate, she was just curious about this thing that she had never been a witness to. The dark side of Bakura could since this longing.

"I don't want to go home yet." Ryan said. 'Don't even think about it.' Bakura said to his darker half. But it was too late, the evil being was already in control.

"Why don't we go back to my place?" He offered. She shook her head.

"I really don't think that that would be a good Idea, in light of the situation." The sprit put on that smooth facade.

"You've never had sex have you Ryan?" He eyes widened, and then she shook her head. "Eh, I can tell. You are too up tight, you need to relax." She looked at him, her eyebrows slightly cocked. "I know just what to do." He pinned her against a brick wall in the alley, shifting her weight so that he could wrap her legs around him.

"Bakura, this is a bad Idea." She managed to say. But he just smiled and unzipped her pants. "No Stop!" She cried.

"Will you shut the fuck up? I'm doing this for you! You want to be like Deven don't you?" Ryan became alarmed. "I can give you what I give Deven, what's so wrong with that?"

"WHAT? Oh my god!" She cried has his hands slid into her pants. "Your not Bakura! He wasn't making that up!" He laughed. "Stop IT!" She cried, slapping him. He laughed.

"Your feisty. I like that." He covered her mouth but she bit his hand. "Your not helping yourself you know. Your only making me want you more," He bit her neck, like he had with Deven, but harder this time, so much so that blood was shed. She felt both pain and pleasure as he did this and slid his fingers over her soft spot.

"Stop." She tried to say, but it was muffled buy his hand. "Please stop." He sucked her blood up and slid his hand down further in her. As he plunged his fingers deep down inside of her, she moaned out of sheer discomfort.

"It's not wonder you haven't been fucked yet, you're the most ungrateful bitch I've ever met." He grumbled.

"Please stop!" He licked the blood off of his lips, and removed his hand from her pants. He fiddled with his fly and unzipped his pants. "Bakura, please don't do this to me." As the sprit fiddled with his man hood, the real Bakura struggled to gain control. He pressed hard against the perimeter of his mind, until he finally got through.

Bakura pushed himself off a Ryan, letting her fall to the floor. She curled up into a fetal position and started crying. He placed himself back in his pants and went over to attend to her.

"Ryan?"

"What the hell?" She cried. "Why did you?"

"It wasn't me Ryan, you have to believe me, I would never hurt you." He sat her up and zipped up her pants. "Are your hurt?" She removed her hand from her neck, her fingers were covered with blood. "We have to take you to the emergency room." She shook her head. "Why not?"

"No one can ever know about this, ok?"

"Why not?"

"How much would this kill Deven? I wont do that to her."

"But I assaulted you. You can't let me get always with this." She shook her head.

"But I have to."


End file.
